shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tapu Tapu no Mi
The Tapu Tapu no Mi allows the user to design and use applications, or 'apps'.This fruit was eaten by Cher No Bill. He can activate different apps by tapping the corresponding part of his body that he has assigned the app to. For example, he activates Resonate by tapping his left wrist. Appearance This devil fruit looks like a apple big blueberry with red spiderweb pattern Strengths This fruits strength is that the user becomes a application human, just like a smart phone. The user gains the ability to create programs that give him different abilities. Weakness The user suffers from the standard devil fruit user weaknesses. The fruit requires electrical energy to run apps, and without another source of electricity the fruit will draw on the electrical signals in the user's nervous system, potentially killing the user. Creating an app from scratch typically requires the user to concentrate singularly on creating an app for a long period of time, however the creation of an app can also occur by the user's subconscious desire, for example during Cher's incarceration in Branchetown, his subconscious will to fight and long periods of isolation produced several combat-oriented apps. Attacks *'Resonate': Allows Cher to detect magnetic fields, including the magnetic fields of the Earth and the individual islands of the Grand Line, enabling him to act as a compass and Log Post. *'Giants Strength:' This program increase Cher's overall strength the more power he inputs for use, As long as the program is active Cher will continually have his energy drained. **'Snap Cannon:' Cher puts one of his fingers under his thumb and concentrates his Strength program into his finger. After Cher has collects a lot of his strength, he snap his finger. This snap enhanced by the Giants strength program, creating a powerful shock wave that can potentially destroy warships. Cher uses this program for blow back attacks or foes alike. *'Voice Commander: '''This program allows Cher to be able to manipulate his voice. This lets him able to make perfect copy's other people voice or other sound. **'Dolphin Sonar:' This technique allows him to make his voice like that of a dolphin. This lets him use sonar like a dolphin. **'Pain Shriek: Cher makes a sound that stimulates pain for whoever hears it. He shoots the sound in a steam in front of him. The pain that the targets feel growing stronger the longer they hear this technique. **'Ventril Joker: '''Cher uses Ventriloquism to throw his voice to trick his opponent. he can use both his own voice and others voices to trick his opponent. *'Skin Command: This program makes Cher able to manipulate the quality of his skin. He can change his skin into other types of skin. ex: spiked skin, slimy skin, camouflage skin, scaly skin, metallic skin, light skin, isolated skin, cold resistant skin, and heat resistant skin. Cher is able to mimic any type of skin. *'Taser Palm: '''This program forces the amount of electricity Cher produces to the extreme. Then all of the electricity is concentrated into Cher's palm. Cher can then use this program to shock or stun one or more opponents. The more energy the Cher uses on this program, the more the electricity is focused and created. The longer that Cher holds the program, the more electrcity becomes charged into his palms. *'Dragon burn:' This program lets Cher produce a very flammable gas. Cher can put the gas under pressure and then shoot it out his mouth and ignite it. The result look like a burst of blue flame, just like the burn bazooka. *'Snail Hijack: This program lets the user to communicate with the transponder snails. This makes the user able to talk to other people through the snails, without having a snail himself. Or the user can listen to conversation or see image through the snails. However more energy is used the further the signals come from. *'Temple Runner: '''This program make Cher run very fast in a straight line. Cher can only make 90 degree swings. This program will consume energy as long the program is running *'Cutting Rope: 'This program let Cher to make a green disc that is attached to a invisible rope that is attached to Cher's index finger. He can alter the disc's size and shape to anything he wishes. Its max length is 50 meters and the program lasts about 3 min. After that the user must wait for about 1 min to be reactivated again. The user controls the disc like a whip. This program is used for cutting objects, and people, or can be used like a shield. *'Shredder Hydra: 'Cher gain the ability to grow sea snakes out his body. These snakes have multiple different abilities. He can use them for use like a whip, for strangling someone, or use the snakes to bite his opponents making him able to throw them around or poison them. The snakes can also be used for slashing or smashing. *'Neon Wing: This program creates a pair of wings for Cher, making him be able to fly. It last about 30 mins. the speed is dependent on training. *'Plasma Rod:' This program allows for Cher to absorb heat and electricity from outside his body and transform it into energy for his battery. the down side of this is that Cher only get 50% energy of the energy from the amount of heat and electricity that he normal produce. *'Octo Muscle: '''This program turns Cher into a octopus fishman, an gives him four tentacles, makes his bones like rubber, and his body becomes able to produce poison and change color like that of a octopus. *'Modifiers Gift:''' This is a ability to make a program for another person. This program is quite dangerous, because it cost a lot of energy for Cher and it forcefully modifies the targets body. Because of the strain on the targets body and the pain it can inflict, it may case death if the user is not strong enough. It inflicts both mental and physical damage, and the chance of failing (death) increases every time it is used on the same person. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Ropstad Category:Marknuttseviltwin4611